Learning to Breathe
by inuyasha-babe2004
Summary: Inuyasha has always protected Kagome, without a second thought, but now....what will happen when she has to protect him?


**__**

Learning to Breathe

Chapter 1: Learn from Goodbye

The wind blew harshly throughout the multicolored landscape that was the feudal era, signaling the oncoming winter weather. Stone cold droplets of rain began to spew from the dark clouds as friends said their farewells. The silver haired hanyou stood silently aside from the pair of comrades, arms crossed and head lowered in meditation. The crude halfling had never been one for sentimentality, staying only to appease his female companion as she bid the last of their fellowship goodbye. Miroku would be the last to part ways with the group, preceded by the kitsune and well known exterminator. Sango had departed weeks before, returning to her homeland in hopes of reviving a tradition lost. Her brother had not yet been freed, but the witty slayer would be the one to release him from his mental prison and avenger her comrades. The young Shippo would be next, departing only days before in search on his own of any kin that may still exist. The quest was far from over, to be continued by each individual on their own terms.

"This is where I must leave you." The monk's eyes read sorrow and angst among the many emotions threatening to spill from the dark orbs. Uncertainty brewing and time lacking, he feared to stay by their sides, the cursed void in his right hand risking their lives as well. A disturbed sigh exiting his lips, he eyed the miko in front of him, a single tear washing her pale cheek as she tried to smile.

"Miroku....I....we....." She stammered ridiculously for words, glancing to the hanyou and back in her frustration. "I guess goodbyes never get any easier." She laughed quietly in her statement, lowering her head until he spoke.

"I'm afraid not, Lady Kagome."

His gentle tone soothed her anxiety, helping her to find the courage to say what she knew was unavoidable. "Thank you, Miroku....for everything."

"No, it is I who should be thanking you. InuYasha and yourself, along with Sango and Shippo, gave me something I was desperately in need of. Something I would not trade even to end this curse. Friendship." The raven haired miko dove forward, her tiny, well toned arms encircling his neck and releasing with the same quickness. Placing his hands on her shoulders with a gentle sigh, he turned to the hanyou. "InuYasha." Golden eyes peered from underneath silver bangs, holding all emotion into a blank stare. "I wish you luck, my friend. The battle shall still be won."

"Well, duh!"

The monk laughed in a breath, reaching to pat InuYasha on the back. "Don't ever change. Kagome?" He amusingly shook his head, turning back to Kagome. "Try not to kill him." With that, he turned away, not gaining much ground before waving over his shoulder. "Farewell, my friends." Kagome stepped up to InuYasha's side, embracing herself from the bone chilling breeze. The two stood silently, watching the monk disappear over the hill and out of their lives. InuYasha stared for a mere heartbeat before dropping his arms to his sides and turning away.

"Kagome, let's go. We've wasted enough time." 

Her gaze left the empty hill, turning to the red clad figure slowly working his way opposite Miroku's retreat. The eighteen year old slipped her thumbs underneath the yellow straps descending from her shoulders, adjusting the heavy bag as she began to follow suit. She could not deny the excitement she felt at being alone once again with the ill tempered hanyou, but could not suppress the guilt that came with it. For three years, she had traveled with these individuals. She had fought side by side with them. She would have given her life for every single one of them. She still would. Now, one by one, they had deserted her, leaving her with the lingering apprehension that InuYasha would be the next.

"Hey...um...InuYasha?"

"Yeah, what?"

Kagome studied his demeanor carefully, weary of her question. His shoulders were slumped. His ears were drooped against his head. His face was lowered, obstructing any view to his face. He looked like he had lost his best friend. Maybe he had.

"I was just..."

"You gonna leave, too?"

"Huh?" The question caught her off guard, her footsteps halting in an instant. The hanyou turned, his golden eyes shimmering in something she had never seen before.

"I said are you gonna leave, too?"

"Well....no. Of course, not."

"Good. Not like I'd care or nothin'." The hanyou turned on a heel, missing the genuine smile that crept onto her beautiful features. Although he had tried to cover it up, Kagome saw right through his rough edged mask. He had felt the same, making the need for each other obvious. Holding her smile, she took off with a skip to catch his pace. And so, it began. The two that had began the journey would now be the pair to finish it. The couple that had defiantly leaned into friendship would continue the quest on their own. Only later would they find that the need for each other was for more than just a magic jewel.


End file.
